The invention relates to a lock, and particularly to an electrically controllable lock.
From EP-A-200,912 an electrically controllable door lock is known which is blockable by means of a profiled lock cylinder held in a correspondingly shaped insertion opening of its lock housing. The profiled cylinder has as usual an axially extending key passage in its cylinder part for the reception of the key, and a flange protrudes radially from the cylinder part. In the lock housing an electronic control circuit is contained which is connected by way of several electrical contact elements with a reading device accommodated in the profiled cylinder. The reading device detects control information of the key, for example electronic locking codings, which supplement the mechanical lock codings of the key to increase the security of locking.
In the door lock known from EP-A-200,912 the profiled cylinder is held in the insertion of the lock housing by a flange screw which can be screwed into an aperture on its flange. In order not to have to produce and release the electric connection between the reading device of the profiled cylinder and the electronic circuit of the lock housing separately in installation and removal of the profiled cylinder, the contact elements on the lock housing side are arranged on a clamping strap displaceable transversely of the flange of the profiled cylinder, which strap grasps round the flange and can be displaced in the manner of a spindle drive by the flange screw transversely of the flange of the profiled cylinder. The contact elements of the clamping strap which are to be brought into engagement with counter-contact elements on the profiled cylinder are provided on the side of the clamping strap remote from the flange screw together with an additional centring bolt fitted fast on the clamping strap. For the fixing of the profiled cylinder in the insertion opening of the lock housing the flange screw is screwed towards the profiled cylinder, the centering bolt and the contact elements likewise being brought closer to the profiled cylinder by the screwing movement.
In the known door lock the profiled cylinder is fixed exclusively by the flange screw and the centring bolt provided oppositely on the clamping strap. Since the insertion opening of the lock housing surrounds the profiled cylinder with a tolerance interval, which permits tilting movements of the profiled cylinder, in the known lock faults of alignment can occur between the electric contact elements of the clamping strap and the associated counter-contact elements of the profiled cylinder. Especially in the case of a relatively large number of contact elements to be connected thus the installation of the profiled cylinder can be made difficult or even impossible. Furthermore the danger exists that in the clamping of the profiled cylinder non-aligned contact elements may be damaged.